


Karma

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Incest, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied Asexual Klaus, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Why tell my counselor about my issues with guys when I could just vent write lmao.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Why tell my counselor about my issues with guys when I could just vent write lmao.

Klaus knew he was a tease, and he wore that name as if it was a trophy. Flaunting any where he could. He mostly did it through interviews, watching how his father would give him a subtle side eyed glare, knowing full well what kind of punishment would ensue when they arrived back home, but it was the least of his worries when he'd snuck pills in with him to the Mausoleum.

However, since they haven't been interviewed in quite a while, he hasn't had a chance to flaunt his sexuality to his fans, even though he's gotten angry responses from fans and their parents calling him slurs.  
Not to mention his usual John's haven't been as exciting as they used to be.  
Infact he hasn't felt anything in a while. It might've been because of all the drugs he had consumed over the years, weakening his libido and his chances of getting it up. He had once laughed at the thought of erectile dysfunction, but actually having trouble getting it up was a whole different story.  
There then came a point when sex all together made Klaus uncomfortable, just the thought of wanting to touch himself made Him gag. 

That was, until he found his new favorite game, which was teasing his brother Diego, in the worst ways.  
He couldn't exactly pinpoint why he had begun tormenting his poor sexually confused brother, but he had, finding times when Diego trained alone to watch him in the smallest skirt he could lift form Vanya, paired with a pea green satin scarf tied tightly around his chest, rosey erect nipples piercing through the delicate fabric. He wooed flirtatiously when he could, would accidentally bump into Diego in the halls, rubbing up on the other in the process of collecting whatever he dropped. 

Klaus had continued it up until their seventeenth birthday, starting to slow down on his brothers torment, seeing how it would push Diego's buttons to the point of retaliation, punching, slapping, and even tripping Klaus when he could for being a "cock-hungry whore" in his words. 

Or at least, was.  
Klaus really should've expected this. He actually should've expected this much sooner, seeing how he let up on the torment.  
However, karma was never klauses close friend.  
Klaus was bent over, face down on Diego's bed, squirming desperately.  
'whores get what they beg for. Isn't this what you where begging for, whore?'  
Klaus blinked, trying and failing to twist his head to face his brother, but instead was met with another rough push back into the grey comforter.  
His breath began to labor, eyes watering. He knew this was coming. He knew that this was gonna happen at some point, but he didn't want it to happen. He knew he was paying his consequences, whoring himself around to Diego, flaunting around and acting like a flousy.  
He tried to breath around the cotton, trying to ignore how his brothers hardened cock began to thrust sloppily between his thighs.  
He grapsed for any sort of purchase as Diego began to move up closer to his hole, beginning to beg deafly into the cotton comforter for him to stop, sobbing out quick apologies as a dry digit worked it's way inside him, more tears springing to his eyes. 

He shouldn't had done what he had. He should've just quit when he could, more tears swelling like a faucet as his brother pumped deeper. 

Everything hurt. He blocked out what he could, only white hot pain searing behind his eyes. He begged silently as he felt another finger push in, only to stumble back. He hadn't heard the door open, to enthralled in his own thoughts, only understanding that another person was there when bickering began.

Klaus woke up to the bright lights of the infirimy, Vanya standing over him, hand clasped in his, worry painting her face. He stared up at her, blurred vision.  
He let himself break down, squeezing the ever loving life out of her hand, sobbing grossly, apologizing for everything he'd pulled.  
Apologizing for everything he had done.  
He was to caught up to even notice that Vanya had crawled into the hospital bed besides him holding him close.  
She laid there with him, humming a classical song. He craved her touch, leaning into her body, seeking her warmth.  
He hadn't meant to be a tease and land himself here. He. 

He knew what had happened, or had almost happened was his fault. He had pushed the boundaries until Diego had finally Retaliated. 

He was shocked Vanya hadn't attracted the attention of their sister and brothers with the arguing. Seeing as it wasn't common for Diego to nitpick at Vanya for just existing.  
Maybe they had come. Maybe they had agreed with Diego. Maybe he had gone all the way.  
Maybe they watched.  
He sniffled, pushing his face into her shoulder and sobbing.  
Maybe she was the only Person in their fucked up family that would still put up with him.  
She was here with him now, obviously she still cared enough to be with him.  
Even after he fucked up so horribly. 

She was the only person he could trust anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to start or end stories, so? I apologise for this shitty ending. I just needed to get this off my chest.
> 
> I took some creative liberties with this.  
> Not many, just a few tiny details. I know that won't matter to anyone else, but it will to me if I'm not honest.


End file.
